The Host
by SextingRobotz
Summary: Sora didn't expect his 15th birthday to end with him being taken away from his home and forced to work as a personal servant for Riku Silfverskiöld. Little did he know he would be faced with forbidden love and a front seat to a world changing rebellion.
1. Rolling Stone

**I apologize for any mistakes. I tried my best but if I failed I do apologize.**

**-Sincerely, **_**SextingRobotz**_

**-Chapter 1-**

I couldn't say my soul was gone. It was still there in its small, frightened state. There wasn't a change in my intelligence at least to my belief. My limbs are still attached so I guess it was fine, despite it all; I had made it out pretty well. The word well had a different definition in this situation though. I bite at my lip as I pondered on how to describe my current scene. I stared at the black seats of the car with a confused expression. I was sitting between two men I had never seen in my life but their interest in me was so limited it didn't matter. They exchanged little conversations with each other and even less eye contact.

There was nothing festive about this car ride. The occasional bumps went ignored. It was as if the only important thing in my life had been cleared from all existence. I am finally fifteen today. It was an age that I had waited for for so long without a true purpose. Of course, I didn't expect to be forced to in a car with strangers first thing in the morning. My legs shook in fear as one coughed. These weren't the strangers I was used to dealing with. These were the Deux. The man sitting beside me coughed again before pulling back his bright pink hair. I had only seen hair like that on very few and I had to stop myself from staring.

Suddenly I heard a low beep. The man with the pink hair pulled his hair back again before clicking on a device on his ear. "We have the boy." He answered. "..He is healthy..yes. His father was very cooperative." I felt myself jump at the mention of my father. _Why hadn't he stopped them? He just let them take me._ I had been in the kitchen licking the icing off a cupcake. It was a rarity to have such delights in my household being my father didn't make much money. My father stepped in the kitchen with a regret filled expression as two Deux walked in and grabbed me.

There were no words he spoke. He ignored my screams and shut the door without a glance back. Tears were pouring down my cheek and I sniffled. "Oh great. The boy is crying.." The man on the other side of me spoke in disgust. He turned to me, examining me for the first time. "Look kid. Whatever life you had before is gone. You work for Mr. Silfverskiöld now." He said. I didn't answer. I didn't know how to.

"Be gentle on the human. He probably didn't know anything." The pink hair Deux defended. "How could he not know? This was decided years ago." The irritated man spoke as I wiped my tears. _What was decided? My life? _ "His father probably didn't tell him. Poor boy." The pink haired Deux answered as he looked at me. "I'm Marluxia and this is Luxord. We work for Mr. Silfverskiöld."He introduced. I questioned if I should speak.

The kindness this man was giving to me was making me uneasy. This was not how Deux usually treated humans of my class. I stared down at my grey pants, pulling at the holes. _Maybe if I keep quiet they'll leave me alone. _ "Leave him be. He's obviously scared." Marluxia spoke, turning his head. Luxord smirked but didn't respond. I stared out the window, watching the life I use to know disappear. All my friends are gone. They wouldn't even know what happened to me. My own father didn't even try to save me.

I didn't even know who Mr. Silfverskiöld was but his name told me he was a Deux too. The way his name rolled out of their mouths instantly alerted me it was in the language of _Faliou_. I remember hearing it spoken at the stores where Deux were usually roaming, eating little of their food and wasting it. They took little pity on poor Humans and there was always laughter at my faded, dirty clothes. For years, I had done my best to avoid hearing the language but now I might have no choice. It only made me angry and I pulled more aggressively at the holes on my pants. The silence in the car suddenly became unbearable. I needed answers. I needed to find out why I was here.

"Who is Mr. Silfverskiöld? I boldly asked. "Why does he want me? Does speak _Faliou_?" Luxord and Marluxia laughed as if I had said the funniest thing. I bite my lip in anger and embarrassment. "Does he speak _Faliou_ you ask?" Marluxia smiled, wiping his eye. "My boy, why would you ask such a question? All Deux speak _Faliou_." "Kid your questions will be answered when you meet him. Now stop your whining and enjoy the ride." Luxord answered. "..Y-you take me away from my father and tell me nothing?" I yelled, trying my best to control my tears.

Luxord growled in agitation. His blue eyes glowed but he maintained his composure. "Sora. That is your name right? Do us both a favor and keep quiet. Mr. Silfverskiöld doesn't like trouble makers." Marluxia shook his head. "Oh indeed. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." He agreed. I shut my mouth and cried silently throughout the ride. My eyes closed with a last tear and I slept.

I felt light. Light enough to the point where my legs didn't even feel like they were moving. I was floating in the sky, staring down at the town of Kivascope. The town I had grew up in. I tried to fall but my body only lifted higher. I was blinded by the sun and nothing I did to shield my eyes worked. _I just want to go home. Take me home._

I opened my eyes to the face of Luxord. He shook me again fully awakening me from my dream state. "Wake up. We're here." He spoke. I slid out the car, rubbing my sore eyes. The bright sunlight irritated me and I almost hissed. "_Where are we_?" I questioned as I analyzed my surroundings. A large mansion stood not too far from us. The area was beautiful. It looked nothing like I was used to. Large, luminous Cherry Blossom trees were everywhere. A fountain stood near the mansion and I could smell the flowers that decorated the grass "This is Mr. Silfverskiöld home." Marluxia smiled. "Isn't it beautiful? Too bad you can't pick the flowers." He sighs as he guides me on. "I mean..where are we? Where are we located?" I asked. "You ask too many questions." Luxord frowned. "It's annoying."

He turned to Marluxia and spoke something in _Faliou_. Marluxia nodded but said nothing. The closer we got to the mansion the more nervous I got. I could feel the sweat under my armpits and back. I took little time to stare at the fountain. Staring at the fishes that swam the clear water made me think of myself .I felt like I was stuck somewhere I didn't want to be. I could hear Marluxia and Luxord speaking in complete _Faliou_ to each other as we stood at the door. I didn't even try to decipher what they said but I could tell it was serious.

Marluxia rung the bell and I could hear the loud, simplistic sound from inside. "Sora. Listen to us very clearly. You must follow everything that is ordered. Do not irritate Mr. Silfverskiöld.." Luxord interrupted him. "And keep the questions to a minimum." I nodded. The door swung open revealing a young maid. "Good Morning." She greeted. "Master Xemnas is waiting for you in his office." "Good." Luxurd spoke as he grabbed my arm. "Follow me."

I followed his steps, trying hard not to whimper in pain at his tight grip. "Luxord I think you're hurting him." Marluxia pointed out as we reached the top of the stairs. Luxord released his death grip exposing a red mark on my skin. "Fuck. The boss is going to be pissed." Luxord spoke in a frustrated tone. "I forgot you were just a Human." His comment made me wish I could punch him but I knew he was too fast and strong. I looked at the mark on my arm and followed along. "Does it hurt?" Marluxia asked.

I didn't know if he was concerned about me or his boss reaction so I just shrugged. "No." I lied. "Are you sure?" He asked again but I answered the same. As we traveled down the hall I took time to look around. The floors were made of a soft dark wood that felt comforting on the thin soles of my shoes. The ivy green walls were covered in pictures with Deux that all shared silver hair. The men and women of the pictures all looked young. Their silver hair gave them a look of accomplished wisdom and grace.

I felt envious. Suddenly, a smell entered my noise. It was of something I couldn't figure but smelled delicious. My stomach rumbled and the knowledge that I had had nothing to eat hit me. I thought about that cupcake I never got to finish laying on the table. The icing smeared but not completely licked._ I can't believe it's still my birthday._ Luxord and Marluxia stopped, standing in front of a single door. "Boss we're here with the boy." Luxord called. "Come in." A deep voice answered. Luxord opened the door and we stepped inside a large room. I bite my lip as we stood in front of a large, oval shaped table. The head of a lion hung on the wall just behind the table and its unemotional stare intimidated me. A slender shaped man looked up. His silver hair moved as he slightly tilted his head.

His orange colored eyes widened in interest as he looked at me. I couldn't even stutter a word. His presence frightened me and he hadn't even said anything to me yet. "You look just like your father." He smiled revealing his bright, white teeth. I didn't speak. "So I take it you want to know why you're here." He stood, brushing something off his dark sweater. He looked at Marluxia and Luxurd and made a swift hand movement. They left out, shutting the door quietly. "Are you hungry?" He asked noticing my stare on his half eaten meal. "No." I answered directing my stare toward the floor. "Sora did you know your father was quite the gambler back in his day?" Mr. Silfverskiöld half smiled. "A greedy man he was. He was never satisfied."

"My father is a good man." I defended. He laughed. "Sora, you're so young. Too young to understand." He stared at a small statue of a Lion on his desk. "You belong to me now. It has always been that way but today it takes effect. You will work as a servant for my youngest son." My eyes widened. _I can't serve a Deux. I'd rather go back to being a poor human than a servant. _ "This isn't fair. "I spoke out. "None of this makes sense! What does my father gambling have to do with me being here?"

"Isn't it obvious? He sold you to me." He answered. "My dad wouldn't do something like that!" I yelled. "You're lying!" He sighed as he grabbed a chest lying on the shelves of the wall. He unlocked it and pulled out a paper. "Would you be so kind to read it?" He smiled as he handed me the paper. I grabbed the paper, reading it slowly. I clenched on to it with anger.

_At the age of 15, my only son shall be yours. I, Terra Yager, have full agreement In return for.._

The rest of it was barely readable making me even angrier. _This handwriting is my father's! He had given me away and I didn't even know why. _I let the paper drop. "You made this up. He wouldn't do that." I spoke. "If I was making this up how come he didn't do anything to stop my men? He let them take you here without a fight .Such a shame." His tone was anything but mournful. "Why did he give me away?" I asked. Mr. Silfverskiöld approached me and lifted up my face. "Such big blue eyes. My son will have such an attractive servant." I wanted to spit in his face but I stopped myself.

"You didn't answer my question." I hissed making him smirk. "You ask too many questions. You're just like your father." He said as he released the grip on my face. "You know enough boy." "Mr. Silfverskiöld smirked. "_Please_! Just tell me why!" I begged, getting on my knees. He rolled his eyes. "Now that's something your father never did.." Rage filled me. I felt weak and powerless. I stood up in embarrassment. "Don't worry about such. You now belong to me so you will follow me and please..call me Xemnas." He pressed a button on his table and instantly a male servant entered the room.

"Clean Sora up and feed him something. He looks like a starving dog. Dress him as a servant." "This isn't over.." I glared at Xemnas before walking out the room with the boy. I wanted to destroy these pictures that watched me. I wanted to curse at everyone I walked past. I just stared at the back of the servants head in anger. I didn't notice how hard my glare was until he stopped. He quickly turned to me making me almost trip. He frowned, clearly not amused.

"Would you like a specific colored outfit? There are several different servant outfits. Master Xemnas prefers the color black." "I'm supposed to be his son's little servant boy." I bitterly spoke. "Master Riku or Master Sephiroth?" He asked. _He has two snotty sons I see. _"He said the youngest. Didn't he tell you about this?" I questioned. The boy took a deep breathe dropping his calm act. "You're clearly new here. Master Xemnas expects everyone to know what he wants. It's not wise to play stupid with him." He answered. "The one you are talking about is Master Riku. He's seventeen. Master Sephiroth is twenty two."

"Which one is better?" I asked. He huffed in annoyance. "Look new guy. I have a lot to do so make up your mind." Riku it is.." I muttered as he led me in to a bathroom. I paused at the entrance. It was nicer than anything I had ever seen. It was too nice for someone like me. I touched the roses that hung on the wall. They smelled freshly picked. I turned to the square shaped tub that looked as if it was dipped in gold. I had only bathed in a tub once and couldn't imagine something so gorgeous could be of my use. I hadn't noticed the servant watching me with curious eyes. "Where are you from?" He asked. "You don't have a Kärlek accent."

"What is a Kärlek accent? I'm from Kivascope." I answered already feeling home sick. "Kivascope? That small little town? No wonder you're so clueless." He spoke scratching his arm. I scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Kivascope is not known for its education. Do you even know where you are?" He asked. "I don't know anything really.." I wanted to continue but I shut my mouth. I didn't know this guy well enough to explain my current situation. "You're in Kärlek City. The accent humans have here is a mixture from the Deux _Faliou_ so we might speak a little different." "I understand you fine." I said as I fingered the clear mirror.

I felt an urge to talk more. I deeply wanted someone to confide in before I had to spend the rest of my life alone. "I'm Sora." I quickly said interrupting the guy as he began to speak. "I'm Roxas."He introduced as he started the tub. I could see steaming water filling the tub. My body ached to feel the water against my skin. At least some sort of comfort to control my unsettled mind. "Can you get me something in blue?" I slowly questioned. Roxas stood up, stretching his back. "What's your shoe size?" "9." I answered.

"Ok. I'll be back." He left out without another word and closed the door. I stared at the water that looked so inviting. Quickly, I slid off my thin shirt and pants. I took off my worn shoes, wiggling my sore toes. I stood in front of the wide mirror taking in my image. I had never seen myself in this light before. My brown hair was messy and my wide blue eyes made me look startled. My body which I use to think was quite muscled was actually bony. I was covered in dirt and grime and I desperately wanted to scrub myself clean. For the first time I was disgusted in myself.

I placed one foot in the tub, testing it before another then I sunk my whole body in to the water. I laid my head back and breathed. "I've been sold to a stranger living in a mansion.." I hadn't even had a moment to take the situation in. _Who is Riku? _I noticed I didn't have a rag at that moment and hesitated to call Roxas. I didn't want him to feel I was trying to demand him around. "Roxas.." I finally called. I waited for some minutes before he entered carrying bottles, a rag and soap. "What's in those bottles?" I asked.

Roxas gave me a confused look. "You're not scared to show your naked body I see. It's a Shampoo and Conditioner bottle. You wash your hair with it." "Why should I be scared? You're a boy too." I shrugged as I rubbed my head. "Good then. You shouldn't mind me washing you then." Roxas said as he poured a creamy liquid on my head. "This is shampoo." He massaged my scalp before telling me to wash the cream out of my head then poured the other bottle on my head. "By the time I'm done with you you'll be an acceptable sight."

* * *

><p>I stood in an uncomfortable posture. The clothes were something I had to get used to. I didn't like these briefs that rubbed against my area. In fact, I didn't like anything about what I was wearing right now. "Don't you look nice?" Roxas complimented as I pulled up my long pants. "You'll get use to the clothes. They're a bit big for someone you're size." I pulled at my collar in irritation. "I look like a moron." I mumbled as Roxas guided me down the hall. The green walls switched to red making my blue clothes stand out. The dragon decorations on the wall looked perfectly drawn and I marveled at the sight.<p>

"We're heading to the servants quarters. You can get something to eat there." Roxas said as we walked passed a golden archway. "..So what exactly does this Xenmas guy do?" I questioned. Roxas shrugged. "Something with the government. All I know is he's very powerful in what he does." "I hate him." I spoke as we entered a large room filled with beds. It was simple in design but better than the room I had slept in back at home. "You'll get use to him." Roxas said as he led me to a single bed. "You'll sleep here." I stared at the yellow covers with disgust.

"Couldn't I get another bed? I hate the color yellow." I complained. Roxas glared at me. "I didn't know the people of Kivascope were so uptight." My face reddened. "I'm sorry..I'm just in a bad mood.." "Look. I'm not the one to take your anger out on. I'm helping you out new guy." Roxas said as he walked out the room. "Hey! Where are you going?" I called. "Hurry up!" He answered. I pulled up my long pants that constantly slid under my shoes and ran. Just as I turned down the hall, I bumped in someone.

The impact forced my body back and I fell. "Oww." I moaned as I felt a pain in my head. "Who do you think you are?" A man questioned. His tone was filled with authority and I instantly looked up in fear. For a minute I thought I was looking at Xenmas until I saw the piecing green eyes and younger face. _I either bumped in to Riku or Sephiroth._ "I-I'm sorry. I was.." He instantly interrupted me. "Be quiet." He demanded. "Don't you know your manners? Stand up and apologize in an acceptable manner."

I stood unsure of what was acceptable. His face read impatience and I directed my eyesight to his dark cloak. "Master Sephiroth!" Roxas called. Relief hit me as Roxas approached us. "I'm so sorry Master. He's new and doesn't know his manners." Sephiroth stared me up and down. "If you do something like that again servant I will make sure your life is a living hell." He walked past me with his long, silver hair flying behind him. I didn't even breathe until he turned the corner. "You're already getting in to problems." Roxas frowned.

"I can barely walk in these pants ."I defended, turning my head to see if Sephiroth was gone. "Stop whining and hurry up. This is taking longer than it should." Roxas said as he began to walk. I followed in silence letting the delightful smell of food guide me. The servant's kitchen was actually really small despite my idea that it would be bigger. A single man stood near the stove cooking something that smelled delicious. "Cid we got a new one. He needs to be fed." Roxas instructed. "A _new_ one? Don't we have enough?" Cid questioned before he turned around. He instantly looked at me. "So this is the new one? Ehh you're small." _And you look depressing. _"My name is Sora.." I introduced as Cid relit his cigarette.

"Interesting name. A little too soft for my taste. So what brought you to this hell hole?" Cid asked. "Long story." I answered eyeing the bread rolls on the table. Roxas grabbed one and handed it to me. "Hurry up and eat. We still have a lot to do." Roxas said. He sat on the stool and rested his head on the table in annoyance. "Cid is it me or do I always end up training the new ones?" Cid moved his attention to the food, cooking as he talked. "Someone has to do it. You know how it works here." "If you don't want to help me you can go." I spoke as I slowly tore a piece off the bread.

"Now look what you did Roxas. You hurt the boy's feelings." Cid pointed out. _I'm tired of being called boy. I'm 15.I'm practically an adult. _Roxas rolled his eyes as Cid slid a bowl of soup in front of me. I stared at the bubbling soup with hungry eyes. "You look like you have eaten in days." Cid chucked as I let the delicious liquid fall in to my mouth. I licked my lips at the sweet taste. "What is this?" I questioned. "It's my famous Söt soup. Master Riku can't get enough of it." Cid spoke as he placed a pot in the sink. "Tell me about it. He always orders me to get him a bowl." Roxas smirked. "Sora's been assigned as his personal servant."

I looked up from my bowl. "I don't think I was assigned as a personal." "If he said you're his servant then it's a personal affair. Be lucky you didn't get the other one. He _hates_ humans." Cid said. "Sora bumped in to him in the hall." Roxas half smiled. "I was shocked Master Sephiroth didn't strike him." "He looks like Xenmas.." I spoke before finishing the rest of the soup. "They all look like him. If I hadn't been here as long as I had I would have thought they were all brothers." Cid joined the table, puffing his cigarette. The smell brought me back to my home and I set my bowl down.

"I don't want to be here.." I lowly said feeling my eyes water. "None of us do but there's not much for a human to do."Roxas spoke in a bitter tone. He stabbed at the table with a knife before standing up. "Are you done? I have to take you to Master Riku's quarters." _Such a quick change in mood. _ "Y-yeah.." I answered letting Cid take my bowl. "It was nice meeting you Sora. Keep your head up my boy." "Thanks for the meal." I gently smiled before following behind Roxas. "Wipe your eyes. Master Riku's quarters are near." Roxas ordered at the sound of my sniffles.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I could taste the salty tears on my tongue. Roxas turned to me, dug in to his pocket and handed me a small towel. "Don't let them see you cry. You have a job to do." He spoke but in a softer tone. I nodded as I wiped my tears with the towel. I handed it back but he refused. "Keep it." He half smiled before continuing his walk.

I instantly knew when we reached Riku's quarters. A giant picture of a young male with a face that didn't pass 18 years was hung on the blue walls. I tried to infer something about him from the picture but there wasn't enough time. We approached a giant white door with a golden frame. I suddenly felt sick and deeply wanted to heave. _Behind this door is where my new life starts. _"Here we are." Roxas stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Sometimes I feel like I'm in an alternate reality. Everything I see looks like it wasn't there before. I'm unsure if I even truly know myself but I take what I know and make a start from there. Maybe I'm feeling this way because I know my whole life has changed and it hasn't even been a day yet. I was standing in a hallway with someone I had only met within the hour but probably would turn out to be my only friend. "Sora, listen to me." Roxas called, snapping me out of my dazed state. "I don't feel so good." I said with a dry tongue. Part of me knew I was just faking it. I didn't want to be here just as much as anyone else but the other side of me wanted to deeply believe I was sick.

"I really need you to listen to me right now because as soon as you enter this room I can't help you anymore." Roxas spoke. "You'll follow Riku wherever he goes. You're his personal servant. Instruct him as Master Riku and always bow before you approach him or excused. Your only here to serve." "I don't want to serve him. I don't belong here." I cried. Roxas took a deep breath. "Sora, you may be young but I can tell you've had many hardships. This is just another trial in your life. _Listen to me_. Do not let them see you cry."

"Ok." I said as I faced my attention to the door. "I'm..ready." As soon as Roxas knocked on the door I felt the world blur for a couple of seconds. _Don't show your emotional side._ The door slowly opened revealing a blue carpet and cloud white walls. Roxas made swift eye contact with me before walking down the hall and disappearing from my sight. I cautiously walked in expecting to be ridiculed in any moment but instead I was met with the sound of music I couldn't comprehend. "Who are you?" A voice asked.

"I'm..uh Sora. I'm your servant." I nervously answered as I poorly bowed. "You may rise." He instructed. I stood, facing my attention to him with shaking hands. A male with medium height, silver hair was sitting cross legged on his bed. A book was lying on his legs and he quickly closed it. I didn't expect to see him in such a state with only shorts and a thin shirt on. He didn't look like he belonged to a family of such wealth. "Servant eh? So my dad got me my own little butler." Riku said as he laid his book on the bed. He walked over to me, watching me with curious eyes. "Where are you from Sora?" "Kivascope, Master Riku." I quickly responded.

"Interesting." He simply said. "How old are you?" "I'm 15, Master Riku." I answered. Riku smirked. "Well, at least you're near my age." He returned back to his bed, burrowing himself in the covers. "You can sit Sora." He instructed, referring to the seat near his desk. I quickly walked over to the chair and sat. My nerves were unsettled. I had no idea what to do next as I watched Riku read. I wondered how he would feel if he knew that I was sold to him. Would he care if I told him that today is my birthday? I doubted he'd care.

_Just look around his room. His bed probably cost more than my house._ "At least it's blue." I spoke out of thought. "You're talking about my room?" Riku questioned making me freeze in place. _I didn't expect him to hear that. _ "Uh..yeah. Blue is my favorite color." I answered. "...Master Riku." I added. Riku chuckled. "Master Riku makes me sound like perverted creep." "I apologize." I said despite I didn't have a reason to. "Do you want me to call you something else?" I adjusted my tone to sound more like Roxas. "Call me..I don't know. Sir Riku." He spoke as he flipped another page.

"Won't I get in trouble for calling you that?" I said as I stared out the large window on the other side of his room. It looked beautiful outside and I craved to be out there, under a tree. I could taste the sweet berries I always picked on my tongue and licked my lips. "Are you hungry?" Riku asked. I turned my attention to him, surprised he was looking my way. "N-no. I'm fine." I answered as I rubbed my head. "You were licking your lips. I thought you were." He said as he closed his book and looked around his room. "My room is a mess." He said.

I instantly stood at alert. "Want me to clean it for you, Sir Riku?" "Knock yourself out. Just don't turn my computer off." He said as he pulled out a device shaped in a rectangle. The huge TV that hung on the wall instantly turned on. I widened my eyes in interest as I straightened the cushions on the chairs. _It turned on without him doing anything._ The TV's I was used to were small and required you pushing on a small button to turn it on. I looked at the huge bookcase that was in deep need of organization. I could barely contain my groan. I took my time fixing the books up, marveling at each one my hands touched. Some of them were written in _Faliou _and looked difficult to comprehend.

I stared at one in my hand with the words "_Die Geschichte des Krieges_". "That's my father's favorite book." Riku said, appearing behind me. "You want some help?" _He's nicer than I expected. _"No. I'm fine, Sir Riku." I answered. "Is there anything you want me to do after I'm done?" Riku examined the book again before responding. "You can clean the bathroom." I forced on a smile despite my opposition. _He's not that nice then again._ "Where is the broom?" Riku's raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you need the broom?"

"How else do you clean the bathroom?" I asked before realizing how rude that sound. "You don't know how to clean bathrooms do you?" He asked as he led me to a medium sized room. I shook my head in embarrassment refusing to add that I had little experience with bathrooms of this stature. Just as he opened the door there was a gentle knock. "Who is that?" Riku asked, quickly turning around. "Master Riku, lunch is ready. Your father asks for you to join." A voice spoke through the door. I looked at Riku, confused on what to do as he stared at his watch.

"It's twelve already?" He grumbled. "I'll be down there shortly." "Understood, Master Riku." The voice responded as Riku opened up a large, sliding door. I couldn't deny my envy as I stared at his clothes that hung on the hangers. They all looked finely made and expensive. Even the simplest shirt held more value than anything I would have. "I do hope you're in the mood for food. The cooks always make large meals." Riku said as he slid off his shirt. I turned away with a red face, feeling embarrassed. _Are servants supposed to see stuff like this?_ "I'm allowed to eat with you..Sir Riku?" I asked.

"Yes, you didn't know this? It's considered rude not to have your own personal servant eat with you. Of course, you're to sit next to me and keep quiet." Riku said as he put on black pants. "A bit of a weird tradition." _Is it also tradition to take people away from their families? _ "I apologize if I seem clueless but I'm very new to this, Sir Riku." I said hoping he wouldn't find reason to punish me. "Don't apologize. You should have been trained better. I'll be sure to make this happen." Riku said as he adjusted his shirt. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Lunch in my household was a very rare thing. Usually, it consisted of scraps of food that my father managed to find and the taste were none too pleasant. I allowed my mouth to water at the variety of food just lying on the table. I could see sweet rice cakes and salted frogs legs. The table was decorated in wine bottles and large bowls of food. <em>Do they eat like this every day? This has to be a special occasion. <em>Riku didn't marvel at the food like I did. He didn't even give it a glance as he sat, instructing me of where to sit.

I stared around the table, noticing how everyone kneeled. I almost winced when I saw Sephiroth enter the room. He glared at me but swiftly turned his attention somewhere else as if I was a mere fly. I looked away with a nervous feeling and proceeded to kneel. A sharp pain arose as I bent my legs and I had to bite my tongue at the feeling. _How do they do this? Why don't they just sit like normal people? _ "Why are you kneeling like that?" Riku asked. "You look like you're in pain." "I'm not use to sitting this way..Sir Riku. How do you guys sit like this? It's so uncomfortable." I asked in annoyance.

"We were raised this way. It's natural to us." Riku simply responded as he played around with his spoon. _I wish I was home. I wouldn't have to sit like this. I wouldn't have to be around these people. _

A loud bang sounded, making everyone rush to their seats. Total silence filled the room making me anxious. The large, white doors opened, revealing Xemnas and I rolled my eyes. He didn't say anything as he walked toward the table. He kept a mask face that showed nothing and kneeled. "You may eat." He spoke and as if a curse had been lifted, everyone began to talk again. I hoped he wouldn't notice me and acted quickly on filling my plate up. I couldn't tell what all the foods were nor did I care but I grab a piece of everything until my plate couldn't hold anymore.

"You're not hungry, Sir Riku?" I asked as I noticed his plate was barely filled. He picked at a weird jelly that held strawberries in it before taking a small bite. "No." He spoke. "But I can see you clearly are." I half smiled as I stared at my plate. "I don't even know what half the food on my plate are." "Well, you happen to have my one of my favorite midnight snacks on it." He pointed to a round cookie. "_Lebkuchen. _I use to eat them all the time as a kid." "What's this?" I said, pointing toward a meaty, round food. "_Fleischkrapfen_. It's really good." He spoke

Riku smiled as I tasted one. "This is so good." I spoke, stuffing more into my mouth. "Riku, my son. You're servant looks like a hungry peasant." A familiar voice loudly spoke. Laughter filled the room. I stopped eating, feeling the eyes of the whole table on me. "This is our new servant boy, Sora." Xemnas introduced. "He's new to such luxuries. Mind you, he's from that poor little town called Kivascope." A women sitting next to him gasped. "That horrid place? How could you allow such filth to come past you, Xemnas?" She asked, fanning herself. "He will be taught. Sora has nothing but time. Isn't that right boy?" Xemnas asked with a sly smile.

I sent him a death stare, clenching on to my fist. "You monster." I hissed. Everyone laughed again. "The boy has a mouth on him." Another man laughed. "Ah, I never thought the day I'd see a human talk back." "Sora, be quiet. You'll get yourself killed.' Riku lowly spoke. "Riku, please excuse you servant. He won't be joining us today." Xemnas said, clearly not amused. He signaled his guard to lead me out. Just as we turned the hall, I was met with a hard punch. I fell to the ground, feeling hard kicks land on my body. "This will teach you humans to never defy Master Xemnas." The guard said before kicking me in my stomach.


End file.
